Who's The Pregnant?
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Mugiwara menyadari keganjilan Navigatornya setelah dua tahun mereka berkumpul. 'Pengen mangga asem', 'makan banyak di malam hari', dan yang lebih parah… Chopper mendapatinya muntah di wastafel kamarnya. Nami… hamil?" Oneshot LuffyxNami. No Lemon.


**SUMMARY/TRAILER: **"Mugiwara menyadari keganjilan Navigatornya setelah dua tahun mereka berkumpul. 'Pengen mangga asem', 'makan banyak di malam hari', dan yang lebih parah… Chopper mendapatinya muntah di wastafel kamarnya. Nami… hamil?" Oneshot LuffyxNami. No Lemon.

* * *

><p>Ashoudan Zimmer, 7Jimjam Studio Mempersembahkan…<p>

A Oneshot One Piece Fanfic:**  
>Who's The Pregnant?<br>**_[Disclaimer: One Piece and all the characters only belong to The Great Eiichiro Oda.]  
>Be pleased to enjoy the story…<em>

_**==xXx==**_

Kapal Sunny Go baru saja merentangkan layarnya untuk menuju dunia baru. Selama dua tahun mereka terpisah, setelah menjalani berbagai hal yang sulit, mereka berkumpul kembali. Dan tentu saja, momen berkumpul kembali di Pulau Shabondy itu merupakan salah satu momen paling indah dalam hidup mereka.

Rasa solidaritas mereka semakin tinggi. Meski, yah, masih ada saja hal-hal yang membuat mereka bertengkar antara satu sama lain hanya gara-gara masalah kecil dan sepele. Seperti misalnya saat sang kapten memergoki navigatornya mengambil kudapan dalam jumlah banyak pada malam hari.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You know I really like you<br>Just the way you are  
>Just the way your stupid is<em>**

* * *

><p>Lampu-lampu ruangan dalam kapal menyala seiring anggota kru Mugiwara mendegar suara marah Luffy yang memergoki Nami mencuri dagingnya. Semua kru segera berlari menuju arah datangnya suara Luffy, yaitu dapur.<p>

Semua dengan panik membanting pintu dapur dan menanyakan situasi apakah gerangan yang membuat Luffy sedemikian menjerit marah. "Hey! Sejak kapan daging ini jadi milikmu pribadi, hah?" omel Nami masih menyembunyikan daging _sea king_ itu di balik punggungnya.

Luffy yang kesal, terus berusaha merebut daging itu meski harus susah payah karena Nami terus memindahkan daging itu. Luffy menyentak kesal, "NAMI!"

"Ayolah Luffy… aku lapaaaarr… aku minta ya? Satu saja!" mohon Nami sambil terus bermain rebut-dan-sembunyikan antara daging dan Luffy. Luffy mengembungkan pipinya sambil terus berusaha merebut daging itu.

"_YADA!"_ tukasnya.

Sanji yang sedari tadi sebal melihat tingkah Luffy yang kedekut alias pelit itu, menendang wajah Luffy hingga terpental ke bawah meja makan. "Berikan Nami-san satu saja. Kau ini pelit sekali sama wanita!"

Luffy menggumam. Dengan lesu dan mungkin 'sedikit' marah, ia kembali ke ruang tidurnya untuk kembali tidur, meninggalkan nakama-nakamanya yang bingung melihat dirinya sedemikian nurut walau pergi dengan wajah sebal dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

* * *

><p>Pagi datang lebih awal, mengingat mereka saat itu memang sedang berada di satu titik belahan bumi yang merupakan tempat terbitnya matahari. Nami keluar dari kamarnya, masih mengenakan baju kemeja besar tanpa celana panjang, rambut panjang oranye yang awalnya terikat jepit itu, ia lepas dan ia kibaskan mengikuti angin. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meregangkan diri, sekaligus menguap. Saat ia mengusap matanya, terkejutlah ia melihat Luffy yang sudah duduk di kursi tiang di dek depan menghadap kamarnya.<p>

"Luffy, tumben kamu bangun sepagi ini?" tanyanya sambil menuruni tangga berjalan ke arahnya. Luffy tak menjawab. Awalnya Nami sempat berpikir kalau Luffy masih mempermasalahkan dagingnya semalam. Namun ia yang tahu karakter Luffy, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Nami duduk di sebelah Luffy.

Luffy melihat ke arahnya, "Oh? Nami udah bangun? Sorry, aku gak sadar…"

"Jadi aku panggil tadi kamu gak denger?" depresi Nami. Nami menepuk jidatnya, lalu geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Semalem, berapa daging yang kamu makan?" tanya Luffy tiba-tiba selang beberapa saat keheningan.

"Eh? Kamu marah ya?" tanya Nami, Luffy langsung menggeleng.

"Emang mukaku keliatan kayak yang marah ya?" tanyanya innocent. Nami tertawa kecil.

"Uhm, sebenernya agak banyak sih," katanya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Luffy yang tadi, "tapi jangan marah ya?"

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban dari Nami.

"Semalem sebanyak dua kilo."

"APAA~?" pekik Luffy melonjak dari kursi tiang itu. Nami memejamkan matanya takut-takut kalau Luffy marah. Namun, selang beberapa lama ia membuka matanya, Luffy sudah tak ada di hadapannya. Rupanya ia berlari menuju dapur. Nami pun menyusulnya untuk melihat apa yang Luffy lakukan.

Nami membuka pintu dapur dan mendapati Luffy yang sedang ribut dengan Sanji.

"Sanji! Buka kulkasnya!" sontak Luffy memulai keributan. Sanji menggigit rokoknya, dan menyembunyikan kunci kulkas tersebut.

"Nggak! Belom saatnya sarapan, Luffy!"

"Ayolah! Biarkan aku tau berapa jumlah sisa daging yang ada!" seru Luffy agak memaksa. Sanji menaikkan alis kanannya dengan heran.

"Haa? Emangnya kenapa?" kalimat tanya itu terlontar dari mulut Sanji yang tahu kalau kaptennya ini tak biasanya mempedulikan jumlah daging. Karena baginya, toh sama saja, semua akan dilahapnya sampai habis. Tapi, apa mungkin pulang dari berlatih dengan Rayleigh selama dua tahun ini membawanya perubahan tentang bagaimana mengatur jumlah makanan?

Sanji mendengus menyerah, ia membuka kulkas itu, kemudian memeriksa jumlah daging yang ada. "Eh? Tinggal dua kilo lagi! Gak mungkin, kemaren masih ada enam kilo kok…" lirih Sanji.

"NAMI!" tunjuk Luffy tajam pada Nami yang dari tadi berdiri di pintu, namun kini sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Haa…?"

Sanji menarik pipi Luffy hingga melar, "Heh, kapten karet! Ada dua hal yang musti aku kasih tau, pertama, kamu gak boleh teriak ke Nami-swan. Kedua, empat kilo daging jangan kamu embat sendiri donk!" teriak Sanji di telinga Luffy dengan kesal. Luffy langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sanji.

"Sumpah Sanji! Tobat! Aku gak nyuri tuh empat kilo daging! Mana mungkin kan kuncinya cuman kamu yang pegang!" katanya dengan suara merengek. Sanji menaikkan alis lagi.

"Sumpah, kamu? Lho… berarti yang ngabisin empat kilo kemaren…" Sanji menduga-duga. Luffy mengangguk kecil seolah tahu jalan pikiran Sanji. Namun Sanji menggeleng kuat, "Gak mungkin! Mana mungkin Nami-swan yang seksi itu makan segitu banyaknya!"

* * *

><p>Robin memperhatikan Nami yang sedang asyik di kebunnya memetik banyak sekali buah jeruk. "Nami-chan," panggil Robin, Nami menjawab dehem tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya, "untuk apa kau memetik buah sebanyak itu?"<p>

Nami keluar dari semak-semak pohon mikannya dengan membawa tiga keranjang penuh buah jeruk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia pun meletakkan tiga keranjang besar itu di samping kursi santainya di atas dek.

"Kau akan membaginya dengan yang lain?" tanya Robin berspekulasi karena Nami tak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Enggak, kok! Aku mau makan semuanya," sahutnya sambil mengupas salah satu buah jeruk itu. "Kamu mau?"

Robin menggeleng, "Kau akan memakan semua itu sendirian?"

Nami mengangguk kemudian melahap jeruk-jeruk itu dengan cepat. "Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin yang asem manis…" gumamnya.

Robin hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p>"Hoekkh…"<p>

Chopper mendengar suara seseorang muntah beberapa kali. Yakin kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Nami, ia semakin takut dan segera menghampiri Nami yang sedang ada di wastafel kamar mandi kamar tidurnya yang tak dikunci.

"Nami…?" panggil Chopper pelan seiring ia melihat Nami tertunduk pada wastafel memegangi perutnya. "Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Nami melirik ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat, namun dari sudut pandang Chopper itu wajah seram. Chopper bergidik ngeri. "Na-Nami! _Kowaii!_"

Nami muntah lagi.

"Ah! Dokter~! Dokter~!" panik Chopper lari-lari mengitari kamar mandi, yang akhirnya berhenti karena ditendang Nami.

"Berisik, tauk!" kata Nami ketus, "Hupfh… hoekk.."

"Oh? Iya ya…" katanya tepok jidat menyadari kalo dirinya adalah dokter, "Ah, segera akan kuambilkan obat!"

"Gak usah," senyum Nami dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Aku gak apa-apa kok, cuman kayaknya salah makan…"

"Bener gak apa-apa?" tanya Chopper, Nami mengangguk. "Tapi, Nami, aku khawatir kalo—"

"Gue gak apa-apa," kata Nami dengan wajah angker. Wajah itu cukup membuat Chopper menurut dan langsung lari tunggang langgang keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>"Sanji-kun," panggil Nami ketika memasuki ruangan dapur.<p>

"IYAA~ NAMI-SWAAAN~?" kata Sanji dengan ekspresi love-hurricane nya yang biasa menghampiri Nami yang kini memngambil tempat duduk di sofa ruang makan.

"Aku lagi pengen yang asem-asem nih," kata Nami dengan santai.

"Jadi ingin dibuatkan sayur asem?" tawar Sanji yang langsung disambut jontosan maut Nami.

"Bukan! Aku ingin buah mangga!" kata Nami.

Sanji menarik rokok dari bibirnya, "tapi… persediaan mangga kita udah abis di makan Luffy, Ussop, dan Chopper…" lirih Sanji pelan.

"Gak mau tau!" kata Nami agak memaksa, "Kalo aku pengen mangga, ya carikan!" ia pun melengos ke luar dapur seraya juga menyerukan, "Pokoknya harus dapet!"

"Ha'i! Nami-swaaan~!" kata Sanji nurut dengan eye-love style. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia tersadar, "Di mana aku bisa dapet mangga ya? Ini kan tengah laut… lagipula di kebun kapal, aku gak inget pernah nanem pohon mangga…" gumamnya dengan nada kecewa karena merasa tak bisa memenuhi permintaan pujaan hatinya.

"Eh? Tapi…" gumamnya sambil menahan dagu, "kenapa Nami-swan tiba-tiba pengen buah mangga sampe segitu-gitunya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan mantap kemudian mengintip ke luar jendela memperhatikan Nami dari jauh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She is different<strong>  
><strong>She is devilish<strong>  
><strong>But, she might different as Nami<strong>  
><strong>and might devilish as woman can be<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Nami hamil?" kata Ussop dengan suara agak keras namun kemudian mulutnya dibungkam Franky dengan kunci Inggris yang dibawanya.<p>

"Sssstt…! Jangan keras-keras!" kata yang lain memperingati. Kecuali Robin yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Yakin nih Nami hamil?"

"Entahlah," kata Sanji mengangkat bahu, "Tapi dari tanda-tanda yang kita kumpulkan hari ini sih memang begitu…"

"Gak mungkin ah, koki sialan," kata Zoro tak percaya seraya tiduran di pinggir dek menyandarkan badan pada galangan kapal.

"Aku juga awalnya mikir gak mungkin, marimo," sahut Sanji cepat sambil menghembuskan asap bernikotin ke udara, "tapi tanda-tandanya mencurigakan."

"Emang sih tadi pagi dia mual-mual," kata Chopper yang disambut tatapan 'tuh kan' dari Sanji. Chopper melanjutkan, "Tapi aku gak bisa meriksa dia dan nunjukkin kalo dia itu emang positif hamil. Lha wong ngedeketin dia aja aku langsung ditendang…"

"Oya-oya, mungkinkah Nami-san melakukan hal itu agar anda tak bisa mengetahui bahwa dirinya memang hamil?" kata Brook sambil mengangkat topinya yang panjang itu.

Franky melipat kedua tangannya, "Tapi aku rasa emang bener kata dokter. Kalo dokter belom menyentuh dan memeriksanya, aku gak akan percaya kalo Nami emang hamil."

Sanji membuang sisa puntung rokoknya ke laut, "Cih, pokoknya liat aja. Kalo bener Nami-swan memang hamil, biar kulindas dan kucincang habis laki-laki yang udah ngehamilin Nami-swan!"

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, mana si Luffy?" kata Ussop tiba-tiba mencoba mencari-cari sosok kaptennya yang biasanya berisik itu.

"Oh iya, seharian ini si Luffy kan gak keluar kamar?" kata Zoro membuka sedikit matanya yang tadi sudah hampir terlelap tidur itu. Sanji duduk di pinggir kapal.

"Gak, pagi tadi dia sempet keluar kok. Dia cuman nanya jumlah daging yang sisa di kulkas," tukas Sanji kemudian mengambil batang rokok yang baru dari kantongnya, sambil memandang ombak laut malam. Kebetulan saat itu langit tampak cerah dan sama sekali tak ada awan sedikitpun. Bahkan ombak lautan pun tampak tenang dan memberi kesan santai. "Selain itu pas sarapan, makan siang, sama makan malam dia juga ada kok…"

"Iya, itu sih gue juga tau," kata Ussop membenarkan, yang kemudian langsung disambung Chopper.

"Masalahnya kan biasanya dia tuh selalu maen bareng kita," pernyataan itu tampaknya dibenarkan semua Mugiwara yang lain.

"Apa dia lagi sakit ya? Beneran, aku takut lho kalo kapten kayak gini…" kata Franky menanggapi.

"Tapi hal yang mustahil banget kalo Luffy sakit, kecuali luka-luka! Luffy sakit itu adalah salah satu dari tujuh kemustahilan dunia…" sahut Chopper yang diiringi anggukan dari Zoro dan Sanji.

"Apa mungkin Luffy-san sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya?" tanya Brook sedikit melirik pada pintu menuju kamar laki-laki di bawah dek. Mugiwara sempat membayangkan sosok Luffy yang bekerja keras sedang membuat sesuatu, kemudian mereka mengkibaskan tangan mereka di depan wajah masing-masing.

"_Muri desu_…" sahut mereka mencoba menghilangkan imajinasi hil-yang-mustahal itu.

"Ah, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin, mending kita ke kamarnya aja!" kata Ussop berlari ke arah kamar laki-laki di susul yang lain.

"Luffy~ Maen nyoookk…!" kata Ussop dan Chopper yang berada di atas kepala Ussop dengan riang. Mereka menghampiri kasur gantung dalam kapal, namun tak menemukan sosok Luffy di situ.

"_Arè_?" bingung mereka semua ketika sampai. "Kemana tuh anak?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whereabout your heart is gonna living?<strong>  
><strong>In my heart?<strong>  
><strong>Or in your dream?<strong>  
><strong>If it's the dream… Can I Be your only queen?<strong>_

**_That's the only way for me  
>To stand by your side<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oy, Nami! Psst…!" panggil Luffy di kamar Nami dari balik pintu, tak berani masuk meski ia telah membuka pintunya sedikit untuk sekedar mengintip navigatornya. Nami yang sedang sibuk menulis travel log, menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit ke arah Luffy.<p>

"Apa, Luffy? Ngapain kamu di situ? Ayo masuk!"

"Boleh?"

"Iya udah, masuk aja…" kata Nami cuek sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Luffy langsung memasuki kamar Nami dan menutup pintu, kemudian melompat duduk di atas kasur yang ada di belakang meja Nami.

"Nami, aku dari tadi memikirkan hal ini," katanya serius. Mendengar nada ucapan yang serius itu, Nami membuka kacamatanya kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Apa?"

"Aku seharian ini gak bisa keluar kamar memikirkan hal yang kita lakukan kemaren malem!"

"Kemaren malem yang mana?"

"Yang itu lho, waktu kita di kamar, berdua! Kita kan melakukan—"

"Sssstt~!" kata Nami panik membekap mulut Luffy, setelah yakin Luffy takkan berbicara keras-keras, Nami dengan cepat menutup gorden kecil kaca jendela kamarnya. Kemudian mengunci rapat-rapat pintunya setelah yakin tak ada yang menguping di sekitar kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia duduk di kasur, di samping Luffy.

"Ahou! Kalo sampai ada yang mendengarnya gimana?" kata Nami sewot. Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Memang itu hal yang memalukan ya kalo dibicarakan di depan temen-temen yang laen?"

"Ya iyalah!" kata Nami sangar dengan wajah merah, sekalian memberikan bonus geplakan di kepala Luffy.

Luffy tertawa riang kemudian, "Shi shi shi… aku khawatir lho Nami! Aku takut gara-gara aku kemaren melakukan hal itu, kamu jadi hamil!"

"Hah? Hamil dari mana?" bingung Nami menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. "Mana mungkin ah! Kemaren malem kita kan cuman… umm… cuman…" pipi Nami memerah, "ah, ya pokoknya 'itu'! masa' hanya melakukan hal itu aja hamil?"

"Habis, tadi aku denger dari anak-anak mugiwara yang bilang gitu. Aku sih sebenernya gak tau hamil itu apa, tapi nada-nada dari cara bicara mereka sih, hamil itu sesuatu yang buruk! Makanya aku khawatir dan pergi ke sini." Kata Luffy, yang langsung ditanggapi batin Nami, _'kok bisa sih anak-anak mikir kalo gue hamil…'_

* * *

><p>"Mereka melakukan 'itu'…" lirik Robin memberitahukan teman-temannya yang lain setelah selesai mengintip dan menguping dengan jurus fleur nya. Mugiwara yang lain menanggapi hal itu dengan diam, kecuali Sanji yang langsung sewot,<p>

"Jadi Luffy pelakunya?" Sanji menggigit rokoknya sendiri kemudian meninju tangannya yang lain, "Minta dihajar tuh anak rupanya…"

Robin melipat tangannya, "Tapi aku gak yakin kalo Luffy dan Nami memang melakukan hal 'itu'—yang mana seperti apa yang kita duga."

Zoro mengangguk setuju, "Ya," katanya dengan nada mengantuk, "kata aku sih, kita biarin aja… toh belom tentu bener. Tunggu aja beberapa bulan, kalo emang Nami hamil, bukannya itu bagus? Kita jadi punya bajak laut kecil di kapal kita?"

"Iya tapi kalo gak ada bapaknya gimana?" kesel Sanji ngebet.

"Ya lo aja yang jadi bapaknya…" jawab Zoro santai. Jawaban itu kontan membuat Sanji ketawa-ketiwi sendiri macam orang tak waras.

"Chopper," panggil Franky, "kamu bisa gak sih ngetes kehamilannya Nami?"

Chopper menggeleng bergidik ngeri, "Gak mau! Kamu kan tau karakternya Nami! Kalo kita nyuruh dia tes kehamilan, bisa-bisa kapal ini diacak-acak karena dia tersinggung sama pertanyaan kita!"

Mugiwara yang lain mengangguk setuju mengetahui karakter Nami yang memang galak tiada dua. "Jadi gimana donk?" tanya Ussop. Yang lain pun menunduk memikirkan jawaban.

"Nah!" teriak Franky membuat yang lain skot jantung, "aku ada akal!"

* * *

><p>"Jadi beneran, kamu hamil?" tanya Luffy lagi.<p>

Wajah Nami memerah, tangannya yang ringan menabok Luffy pelan. "Sialan kau… Kita kan kemaren cuman melakukan pijet-pijet aja… Berhubung dah malem, aku gak berani bangunin Robin. Tapi pijetan kamu enak juga kemaren…"

"Makasih deh, tapi tangan aku pegel tauk! Kulit kamu tebel juga…" keluh Luffy yang disambut sukacita oleh tangan ringan Nami. "Tapi… Hamil itu apa sih?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Umur kamu kan 19 tahun sekarang? Masa' gak tau?"

Luffy menggeleng-geleng. Bibirnya manyun tanda otaknya sedang malas berpikir.

Nami membuang nafas panjang. "Hamil itu… artinya bakal punya anak…"

"Ha? Bagus donk berarti kalo kamu hamil? Kita jadi punya anak kecil di Kapal Sunny Go! Shi~ shi~" riang Luffy.

Kini bibir Nami yang manyun, "Punya anak itu gak gampang Luffy!" ketusnya, "bi-bikinnya kan… su-susah…" katanya agak terbata-bata memikirkan hal yang tak sepatutnya kita bahas.

"Tapi," kata Luffy mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya, "Aku mau kok punya anak… kayaknya rame kalo ada anak kecil di Sunny-Go!"

Pipi Nami perlahan memerah karena memperhatikan wajah Luffy yang menyatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah sedikit ke'bapak'an. Sunggingan senyum menghiasi wajah Nami sampai Luffy berpaling padanya dengan tampang seram, "…ada yang bisa di _bullying_ selain Ussop dan Chopper deh… huehehehe~ YES!"

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Nami dengan sukarela menjontos Luffy. "PUNYA ANAK BUKAN BUAT DI BULLYING, BODOH!"

"Tapi kakekku—"

"Itu beda cerita, kakek lo gak normal!" sewot Nami menanggapi Luffy.

Namun Luffy nampak tak memikirkan hal itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian sedikit tersenyum. "Tapi aku pengen ada anak kecil di kapal ini…"

"Ya, harus 'bikin'!" sebal Nami hingga melontarkan kalimat acuh tak acuh dan terkesan sembarangan. Mungkin karena ia sudah tak kuat menahan luapan kekesalan menghadapi obrolan dengan Luffy yang terbilang tak jelas itu, ditambah Luffy yang kelewat _innocent._ Nami beranjak dari tempat tidur hendak keluar, namun desahan Luffy menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kalo gitu…" Luffy tersenyum ke arah Nami. "…Kita bikin anak yuk?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keesokan Harinya…<strong>_

"Jadi gak sih rencana tuk cari tau Nami hamil ato enggak?" tanya Chopper pada Mugiwara lain yang sedang duduk berjajar rapih sambil bersandar di pinggir dek berumput kapal dengan wajah lelah dan kecewa. Semuanya kompak mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala berbarengan. Chopper menatap mereka dengan bingung. "Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi, Mugiwara dengan kompak menunjuk pada Haluan kapal.

Chopper dengan sigap menelusuri arah yang ditunjuk para Mugiwara lesu itu. Tampak di ujung haluan kapal, Luffy yang terikat di tiang utama kapal dengan tali tambang menutupi tubuhnya hingga yang tersisa hanya kepala dan tangannya saja. Bila diperhatikan lebih teliti, wajahnya agak bengkak akibat dari bekas hantaman. Dari pipi kanan hingga pipi kiri tertulis dua huruf kanji yang dibaca 'HEN-TAI'.

"NAMI~! Aku salah apa coba? Aku cuman nanya gitu doank! Aku gak ngapa-ngapain!" Luffy terus berteriak sambil mencoba meronta-ronta berulang kali. "NAAAMIIIII~!"

Chopper beralih lagi pada Mugiwara dan menunjuk Luffy, "Dia kenapa?"

Sanji yang sedang merokok sambil terduduk lemah menjelaskan, "Semalem, Luffy salah tanggap dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Hamil', dan mengira 'anak' adalah sesuatu yang bisa dibuat begitu saja." Sanji mendesah, "…Ia mengajak Nami untuk bikin anak tanpa tahu seperti apa 'bikin anak' itu. Setelah itu, kita kewalahan nenangin Nami yang ngamuk di dek kapal ngejar Luffy dan ngelemparin Luffy dengan berbagai macam barang."

"Waduh… kapan kejadiannya? Tadi malem? Kok aku gak denger?"

"Terang lah kamu gak denger," sambung Franky, "Orang Nami nutup pintu kamar kamu sama semua barang yang dia lempar ke arah Luffy. Lagian, kamu juga yang tidur sambil ngedengerin lagu, jadi gak denger."

"Trus Nami nya kemana sekarang?"

"Masuk kamar, ngambek sama kapten," sahut Zoro. Ia cepat-cepat menyambung kalimatnya lagi, "Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, hindari kamar Nami dengan radius 5 meter…"

Mendengar itu Chopper bergidik, ia menatap kamar Nami dengan wajah pucat.

"HOOOYYY~! NAMII~! AKU KAN GAK SALAAAAHHH~!" teriakan Luffy menggema di seluruh kapal.

* * *

><p>Nami mengintip Luffy dari jendela kecil kamarnya. Ia tersenyum puas melihatnya. Samar-samar, rona pipi menghiasi wajah Nami. Sejenak menarik nafas panjang, ia pun meneruskan kegiatan menulis diary nya. Tapi karena rasa kantuknya yang amat berat akibat <em>overload<em> emosinya semalam, ia meninggalkan diarynya dan pergi tidur.

Pada paragraf terakhir diary, catatan Nami mengisahkan…

"… _dasar Luffy bodoh. Diary, tau gak? Aku marah bukan karena ajakannya! Aku marah karena dia gak ngerti ARTI dari ajakannya! Padahal, seandainya dia mengerti, aku pasti menerima ajakannya. Still, I'm waiting, and I really hope to be your only queen. You're so damn innocent, Luffy. Stupid, indeed…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love talks for connecting<br>Love walks for living  
>Love fights for defending<br>For the destiny  
>and for ALL the path we choose<em>**

** —_Ashoudan Zimmer_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx==THE END==xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[Sekilas Catatan Dari Ashoudan Zimmer:]<strong>

Udah lama banget pengen bikin Fanfic One Piece oneshot kayak gini, tapi baru kesampean sekarang. Mudah-mudahan ceritanya gak **:repost** deh, kalo garing jangan ngasih **:bata** yaa… **:cendol** aja (emank forum kaskus?). Hiyaa, Maaf ya keselipsedikit poetry. Tapi meski begitu, fanfic ini gak bisa dikategorikan sebagai **POETRY FANFIC**, karena gak full puisinya. Maaf kalo puisi nya pake bahasa inggris. Kalo gak ngerti buka kamus ato gugel translate ajah, tapi kalo males ya udah ga usah dibaca...

Sekedar informasi bagi penongkrong setia fanfic _GrandLine High School,_ fanficnya mau saia akhiri sebentar lagi, so please stand by sekitar satu ato dua chapter lagi. Tapi, jangan khawatir buat penggemar cerita humor Fandom One Piece! Saia masih punya fanfic One Piece multichapter super kocak yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan, judulnya "**Okappiki's Style**". Nantikan yaa~ *digebuk karena kebanyakan promosi*

_**REVIEW,  
>WOULD YOU?<strong>_

**V  
>v<strong>


End file.
